Para toda la eternidad
by Vampireandbloody
Summary: Jazz, Rose y Bella son hermanos y son sirenas. Bella al conocer el mundo exterior se hace amiga de un vampiro, Emmett Cullen. Pasan los años y las sirenas malvadas atacan el reino, Bella y Jasper al querer defender a su hermana la envía junto con Emmett y su familia, quedando ellos prisioneros por tener sangre real. ¿Se salvaran sus hermanos? ¿Rose encontrará el amor?


Isabella Pov

Mi padre, Charlie Swam, se caso nuevamente con Lilie Hale, a quien tanto yo como mi adorable hermano odiábamos. Sabíamos que ella se caso con el por el reino y su fortuna, no por amor.

Charlie Swam, nuestro padre y el ex rey de Atlanta. Gracias a él el reino marino estuvo en paz excepto cuando rara vez aparecían "las doncellas", eran un grupo de sirenas malvadas: Su aspecto era horrible y escalofriante, no se parecían a nosotros, su piel era grisácea, poseían grandes ojeras las cuales enmarcaban todos sus ojos de color blanco, no hablaban, sus chillidos te hacían doler los oídos. Con mi hermano pensamos que usan magia negra.

Charlie, a quien llamaba por su nombre, poseía buen físico para poseer 650 años de edad, el nació en el mundo marino en el año 1361. Cuando tenía 300 años exactamente conoció a nuestra madre: Renne, todos nuestros súbditos dicen que yo soy idéntica a ella, excepto por el color rubio-dorado de mi cabello, que era lo único que heredé de Charlie, al igual que mi gemelo Jasper. Renne Swam murió cuando nacimos el 13 de septiembre, al morir hizo que mi padre sufra una gran depresión.

El reino estuvo desprotegido por 18 años, hasta que con Jasper supimos como reinarlo. A veces pienso en la suerte que tuvimos en aquellos años de descuido y de desprotección al no poseer ningún ataque de parte de "las doncellas".

Suponemos que el casamiento de Charlie en 1829 que ver a que Lilie no se valla y abandonase a su hija de 6 años, Rosie Hale. Se quedo por la fortuna que obtendría, no por nuestra media hermana.

Sacudí mi cabeza para sacarlos recuerdos de mi mente. Con suaves movimientos golpee mis nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de Rosie, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Pasa-grito una voz dulce y cantarina que sonaba como pequeñas campanillas, como la de todas las sirenas y tritones.

Al entrar observe como mi gemelo, jasper, peinaba el cabello de nuestra pequeña hermana.

Sonreí. Esto era lo que necesitaba para que mis días de estrés y tristeza cobraran un sentido, me sentía feliz al ver solamente la sonrisa de nuestra hermana.

Nade a gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraban, le deposite un besito en la mejilla a mi Rosie quitándole el cepillo a mi hermano para poder peinarla yo misma su pelo lacio y dorado como el nuestro, su pelo estaba todo anudado por la marea que había en el mar.

-Te amo mucho Rosie- le deposite un beso en la mejilla- Haría cualquier cosa por vos- le aseguré.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato, resaltando sus orbes celestes, emanaban una pisca de felicidad.

Sabía que me iba a pedir.

-Quiero que me muestren las luces que salen de sus dedos- pidió riendo a carcajadas.

Con Jazz hicimos lo que quería, movimos nuestros dedos índices a través del agua formando pequeñas luces azules brillantes, a medida que movíamos el dedo se formaban las líneas copiando nuestros movimientos. Eso eran pequeñas cosas que podíamos hacer con nuestros dones, éramos los únicos en el océano que los poseíamos, nosotros y nuestra difunta madre.

Después de arropar a nuestra Rosie y cantarla canciones de cuna, salimos de su habitación para dirigirnos a la mía, allí era adonde ahora dormía con Jasper, ya que la habitación de Jazz estaba ocupada por Rose, antes ella estaba con Lilie pero eso nunca nos agradó, su madre se apropiaba de todo el cuarto y no le dejaba intimidad.

-Jazzy- le susurre una vez que estábamos acurrucados en nuestro caracol de mar- no quiero que Rosie sufra como lo hicimos nosotros- le dije entre sollozos.

De pequeños nunca recibíamos la atención de nuestro padre, ni un mimo, ni un "te quiero". Los sirvientes siempre cuidaron de nosotros, hasta que aprendimos a hacerlos solos.

-Lo sé- me abrazo fuertemente, mi pecho desnudo quedo encima del suyo- los odio.

-Como yo Jazz, Como yo- le dije de acuerdo con él.

Emboce una sonrisa.

-Hoy confirme nuestras sospechas, le leí el alma a Lilie- comente- Ella se caso con Charlie pensando que él era el rey, quiere convertirse en la reina de Atlanta.

Jasper rio, haciendo que mi cuerpo tiemble por sus sonoras carcajadas.

-Debo suponer que no tiene idea que somos nosotros los reyes de Atlanta- embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Al día siguiente los gritos de Lilie hacia Charlie nos despertaron sobresaltados. Rápidamente me hice una coleta y fui a su encuentro seguida por mi gemelo.

-¿Cómo que tú no eres el Rey?- le grito.

-Amor, pensé que sabias…- le decía Charlie con un vago intento de calmarla.

-¡No seré reina!- Chillo tirándose de su propio cabello.

-Para mí lo eres- le respondió dolido.

-¡ESO A MI NO ME IMPORTA!- grito nuevamente, me estaban sacando la paciencia.

_*Ve con Rosalie* -_le dije mentalmente a mi hermano.

El asintió y se fue nadando rápidamente.

-¡CALLENSEN!- les grite, haciendo que me prestaran atención.

-Oh, si es mi hijastra, la reina, espera que me incline hacia ti- dijo en burla, provocando que mi enfado aumentara.

-Tenes razón Lilie, siempre la tienes- susurre con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro, ella sacaba lo peor de mi- como soy la reina de Atlanta ordeno que ustedes dos no se hospedarán mas aquí en mi reino, irán a vivir fuera de ese… hoy mismo.

Después de tomar una bocanada, les propuse lo que debía hacer, aunque eso me doliera y no quisiera.

-Podrán visitar a Rosalie Hale cuando les plazca, ella se quedara con nosotros en este reino, nuestro amor le enseñará todo lo que debe saber hacer de ser una futura reina.

Lilie quedo boquiabierta, no se lo esperaba; En cambio, Charlie estaba furioso.

-¡NO ME PUEDES HECHAR DE MI PROPIO REINO!- me grito.

-Charlie Swam el reino dejo de ser tuyo en 1665, en 1885 empecé a reinarlo con mi hermano, es nuestro reino- le informe- nosotros somos los reyes.

Me dirigí hacia los empleados que se encontraban cerca de nosotros escuchando el espectáculo que estaba armando, no dudaba que mañana todo el océano supiera lo transcurrido.

-Lleven sus pertenencias fuera del reino en este instante- les ordene- hay una casa de nuestra propiedad cerca de aquí, allí se hospedaran hasta que consigan otra- les ordene a mis sirvientes- denle lo poco que queda de su "fortuna"

Los guardias se tuvieron que llevar a la fuerza a Charlie y a Lilie, ya que estos se oponían.

Lentamente me dirigí hacia la habitación de Rosie donde se encontraba junto con nuestro hermano. Rosalie estaba sollozando como suponía, al verme vino nadando y me abrazo fuertemente para una niña de su edad.

-Pensé que te ibas a ir con ellos- me dijo con vos ronca.

-Rosie, te dije que nunca te dejaría- le recordé apretándola aun más a mi- tu y Jasper son lo único bueno que e paso en mi existencia.

Le conté a Rosie lo sucedido, aunque ella solo poseía 6 años de edad, lo entendió a la perfección, se notaba que estaba feliz, como nosotros, ella veía a Charlie y a Lilie como unas personas más, confesó que nos quería solo a nosotros dos.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, los rayos de sol se filtraban por el agua dándole un paisaje mágico, me pegunte como se vería el sol. Había leyendas dentro de nuestra cultura que nos informaban que estaba prohibido subir a la superficie, si tocabas tierra Moris ¿Sería eso posible que le sucediera eso a aquella persona que poseía innumerables dones? ¿O sangre real?

-Jazz le susurre moviéndole el hombro con cuidado, nos habíamos quedados dormidos en la habitación de Rosie, la niña seguía dormida.

-Mmm- se quejo sin abrir los ojos.

-Quiero probar algo nuevo, tal vez tarde un tiempo, unos días- le comente- tal vez semanas.

Ahí fue cuando mi gemelo abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Dime que no es lo que vi en tu mente- me ordenó.

-No es lo que viste en mi mente- dije siguiendo su orden.

-¿En serie?- pregunto largando un suspiro, estaba aliviado, me sentí mal por él.

-No- dije sin rodeos.

El se levanto de golpe agarrándome de la mano para guiarme hacia afuera.

-No lo harás, puedes morir- sus ojos me miraron fijamente, demostraban tristeza.

-Me arriesgare- le aseguré.

-No te dejare- contraataco. Lo mire fijamente demostrándole cuanto quería hacerlo.

Tome aire un par de veces, no quería descontrolarme con él.

-Jasper hay solamente dos reyes en este reino, tu y yo. No vas a poder retenerme, lo sabes perfectamente – mi hermano sabía que cuando quería algo lo conseguía- quiero saber cómo es el mundo que nos rodea, si muero te lo hare saber, pero te aseguro que no lo haré, viviré, ten fe.

-De algo estoy completamente seguro: no te voy a poder convencer para que no lo hagas- soltó una risita nerviosa- Anda pero… te doy una semana nada más, si no regresas en una semana te buscaré.

Chille de la emoción lanzándome a sus brazos. Me dirigí a gran velocidad hacia mi cuarto y agarre una túnica que poseía en el fondo del hueco en donde guardaba mi poca ropa, ya que no la necesitaba.

La túnica: era holgada, poseía capucha, las mangas llegaban hasta el final de mi cola, además estaba bordada con finos hilos de oro. Pasaría desapercibida entre las sirenas y los tritones.

Después de despedirme una vez más de Jazz y darle un beso en la mejilla a Rosie me dirigí con cierto temor hacia la superficie, por suerte no encontré a nadie que me haya reconocido o parecido familiar, nadie me había reconocido.

Ya era tiempo de afrontar mis miedos. Debía hacerlos. Quería hacerlo.

Tome valentía y subí rápidamente hacia la superficie, mi cabeza había salido ya hacia la superficie…


End file.
